


Forever Linked

by Ashz2Ashz



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashz2Ashz/pseuds/Ashz2Ashz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hollow hunt turned tragic, Byakuya is almost killed. Senbonzakura tells Renji how to save him, but not of the consequences of doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first Byakuya/Renji FF which is surprising since they are my OTP from Bleach. I'm changing a few things up as far as my writing style goes. Also there is going to be a lot of thoughts from the characters so I had to come up with a way to differentiate between characters and zanpakuto voices. So for this story thoughts from character will be in italics and thoughts from zanpakuto will be in bold so I will can to use less dialogue tags. Helps cut down on repeating words on my part. I won't say why because I hate spoilers but I'm sure you guys will love it. I'm tickled just writing it lol Oh, I did add my OC in as 3rd seat of the 6th since there isn't one mentioned in Bleach. I can post a picture of her if you like for a better idea of what she looks like. I apologize for any OOCness in advance...Anyways, enjoy!

 

     It was just supposed to be a normal hollow hunt. There were reports of a vasto lord named Buteo and a large group of lesser hollows hunting the souls that remained near the Karakura Hospital. The 6th Division Taicho and Fuku-taicho were dispatched to clear the hollow den and preform konso on the remaining souls. Byakuya and Renji had tracked the hollows to a den in the rock face of a cliff near the river.  
     "Taicho! There's another group coming from over there." Renji informed his captain and pointed his blade at the oncoming group of hollows. Byakuya finished up the few enemies he was fighting and shunpoed over to the next attacking bunch. He easily sliced though the hollows and turned to survey the battlefield. Renji was facing off against 7 lesser hollows, swinging his zanpakuto to sweep them off their feet. A explosion above on the cliff side alerted Byakuya to the next wave of enemies.  
      A large avian hollow, with a beak shaped mask and expansive wings hovered over the rushing hollow army. Renji flashed forward to wipe out the lesser hollows while Byakuya leveled his gaze on the vasto lord. Buteo cackled then let loose an ear-splitting screech as he powered up for a cero. A large ball of orange reiastu formed in front of the mask, causing the ground to vibrate beneath Byakuya's feet in warning.  
      Byakuya smirked then, as the cero was let loose, shunpoed away from the blast zone. The energy hit the ground with a resounding boom and stirred sand and dirt up with the impact. The debris from the blast obscured the raven haired captain's view of the bird-like hollow. Then, the feel of Buteo's dismal spiritual pressure disappeared from Byakuya's senses. He narrowed his eyes and sent out his reiastu to "feel out" his opponent. Byakuya didn't sense Buteo until the cero blast that the hollow had formed in his palm hit him and went through his torso.  
Byakuya slouched to his knees as the blood saturated his shihakusho and haori. Renji looked up from cleansing the last of the lesser hollows with wide eyes.  
      "Taicho!" Renji bellowed over the settling dust. He rushed to Byakuya's side, his face betraying him and showing his worry.  
      "Do not worry, Renji. This is of no significance." Byakuya lied and rose to his feet again. He knew even as the words left his lips that his strength was failing. I do not have much time. Byakuya pointed his katana at Buteo.  
      "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade dissolved into pink sakura petals that swirled around his body, leaving him holding nothing but a handle. A wave of petals rushed away from Byakuya and enveloped Buteo. The hollow let out another screech as the petal-like blades shredded him, then he dissolved into nothingness.  
    "Got 'em!" Renji whooped. Byakuya returned Senbonzakura to his handle before collapsing to the ground. Renji rushed to his taicho's side and scooped his head into his lap. The wound in Byakuya's chest was massive and gaping. Deep inside, Renji knew that Byakuya more than likely was not going to survive. His heart sank at the idea of returning home alone. Byakuya's breathing was shallow and had a gurgle to it. Even in a moment of distress Byakuya was calm.  
     "Renji, there isn't anything you can do." Byakuya whispered. He coughed violently, spewing blood from his mouth. The wound gushed blood at the force of the cough. Renji's eyes pricked with tears he refused to let loose.  
      "Maybe if we hurry I can get you to Kisuke or Orihime." Renji said hopefully. Byakuya shook his head gently.  
      "My Saketsu is rupturing. There isn't much either of them can do about it." The raven said forlornly.  
      "But, Taicho," Renji began, but could not bring himself to speak anymore as Byakuya's eyes slid closed. Renji bowed his head over Byakuya's unconscious body, silently praying for a way to save him.  
**There is a way to save him.**  
      Renji looked up, searching for the source of the voice. There's no one here. Where did that voice come from. It sounded close.  
**If you hurry there is a chance. Do as I say.**  
      Renji thought about the voice for a second. Then, he realized who the voice belonged to.  
      "Senbonzakura?" The red head asked incredulously. He eyed the katana lying at Byakuya's side.  
**Yes, baka. Now listen closely. Put your palm over the wound. Search out his Saketsu like you would a spirit ribbon.**  
      Renji began following Senbonzakura's instructions and placed his hand over Byakuya's chest. The fuku-taicho closed his eyes to concentrate.  
     "Found it."  
**Good. Now carefully flood the crack with your reiastu. Not too fast or you will widen the fracture**.  
      Renji did as he was told, but slowed when he felt Byakuya's reiatsu begin to fade quickly.  
**Keep going. Don't stop until I tell you to.**  
      Renji continued and felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure slowly fade to a small flicker as he pushed his reiatsu into his chest. The connection between Byakuya's flesh and Renji's palm started to glow and pulse. Then their spiritual pressures began to mix, swirling around the broken Saketsu. The blood that was gushing from the would before slowed to a trickle, then stopped completely.  
      "It's working!" Renji cried hopefully.  
**Now when the fracture starts to close you need to force as much reiatsu into his body as you can. The Saketsu will finish closing on it's own, just focus on refilling the missing reiatsu in his body to heal the wound.**  
      The pulsing around the Saketsu sped up until Renji almost couldn't tell it was pulsing at all. The crack shrank then flashed shut. The red head flared his reiastu as he pushed as much as he could inside the wound. The buildup of spirit energy started to heal the hole in Byakuya's chest. Then just as the hole finally closed, the excess reiatsu Renji had flared exploded around the pair leaving them unconscious.  
                                                                                                                                                     xxxxx  
      Byakuya awoke slowly through the fog he had been sleeping in. He kept his eyes shut, preferring to listen to his surrounding before giving himself away. It was quiet save for a few hushed voices outside the room he laid in. Byakuya listened intently to the conversation taking place outside the room through the thin door.  
      "...are you sure he's alright? He's been asleep for three days." Rukia's voice came through first, a worried tone obvious in her words.  
      "Yes, he seems to be unscathed after the attack." A soft voice responded to Rukia. Byakuya deduced that the other voice was Unohana-taicho. I must be at the 4th.  
      " If he wasn't hurt then why is he still asleep?" Rukia queried.  
      "To be honest, Kuchiki-san, I'm not sure. Perhaps he is exhausted from his battle. His vitals are good. He should awake very soon." Unohana reassured the worrying shinigami. They knocked on the door, then entered. Byakuya slowly blinked his eyes open and turned to his visitors.  
      "Nii-sama, you're awake!" Rukia exclaimed and rushed towards Byakuya.  
      "Rukia, I am alright." Byakuya reassured his adoptive sister. Rukia stood close to her brother, wringing her hands. Unohana gave him a small smile and pulled his chart from the holder on the wall.  
      "How are you feeling, Kuchiki-taicho?" Unohana asked gently. Byakuya shifted slightly, testing out his muscles and checking for soreness.  
      "I am a little stiff, but I otherwise feel fine." Byakuya responded, then set up on the hospital bed. _It most definitely feels like I have been laying here for three days_. Unohana scribbled something into the chart.  
     "Do you remember what happened? Why you were found unresponsive along with Abarai-fukutaicho?" Unohana sounded concerned. Byakuya furrowed his brow and attempted to remember that night. He sat silent for several moments then raised his eyes back to Unohana.  
     "I do not remember what happened. The last thing I remember is an explosion and that hollow, Buteo, hovering in the air. After that it's blank." Byakuya explained. Unohana scribbled more on his chart then placed it back in the slot.  
     "Well, I will have Abarai-Fukutaicho join you for a while. Perhaps talking over what happened will jog your memory." Unohana advised then left the room, leaving Rukia and Byakuya alone.  
     "What do you know about what happened?" Byakuya asked evenly. Rukia looked disappointed.  
     "Only that Urahara found you both in a crater near the river. You were both covered in blood but he couldn't find any cuts on either of you. He texted my soul phone and I informed Unohana-taicho and sent a hell butterfly to the head captain. They sent a group from squad 4 to retrieve you. Renji woke up yesterday morning." Rukia finished with a huff.  
      Byakuya knew she was trying to put on a brave face. He knew well that she was worried sick the last 3 days. Dark circles were starting to show beneath her violet eyes. Byakuya would never admit it out loud but he had became quite fond of his adoptive sister. He admired her spirit. She tried hard when things looked bleak, even when she wanted to quit. _She reminds me so much of Hisana._ The thought took Byakuya off-guard. He squashed it down, making sure not to let revelation show on his face.  
      " Perhaps Renji could shed some light on what I have forgotten." Byakuya remarked. Rukia smiled hopefully at him. A knock drew his attention back to the door.  
      "Come in." Byakuya called. The door slip open and Renji Abarai filled the door frame. His crimson hair was let down and it covered the shoulders of his shihakusho. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
      "Taicho, how're you feeling?"  
     "Stiff, but otherwise unharmed. How did you fare?"  
      "Got a helluva bruise on my side from one of those hollows but other than that I'm fine." Renji cracked a smile and reached back to rub the sore spot. The raven haired man's gaze caught on the crimson of Renji's hair. He felt the tingling sensation of Deja vu as he stared at the red head. He couldn't pinpoint what triggered the feeling so he ignored it.  
      "What do you remember of that night?" Byakuya asked apprehensively. It disturbed the taicho that he had a blank spot in his memory. Considering his clan were known as the record-keepers of the Seireitei, it seemed ironic to the him. Renji sat down in the chair near the foot of the bed and gave Byakuya a strange look. A feeling of dread washed over him as he realized the was about to receive bad news.  
     "Well, we caught up to the vasto lord we were trackin', Buteo. He had a bunch of hollows with him so we split up. I took on the lesser hollows and you and Buteo had it out." Renji leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His face got serious and he flicked his eyes quickly at Rukia. Byakuya nodded in understanding and turned to the woman.  
     "Would you care to send for some tea?" Byakuya asked politely.  
      "Sure Nii-sama. I'll be right back." Rukia excused herself and was out the door.  
      " Please, continue."  
      "I didn't catch much of your fight until I finished cleansing the hollows I was fighting. He had blasted a huge cero at you and missed. It made a big explosion and stirred up a bunch of dust. The next thing I saw there was a flash inside the dust cloud. The dust cleared and you had a huge hole in your chest, almost clean through. You killed 'em though." Renji stared at Byakuya with a pained look on his face. His chest felt heavy but he continued.  
      "I couldn't tell Unohana-taicho or Sou-taicho this next part until I talked to you first. I'm not exactly sure it was entirely legal now that I think about it." Renji sighed worriedly. "You were hurt bad. Your Saketsu was fractured an' you were bleeding out." Byakuya's eyes widened.  
      "My Saketsu was fractured? How am I not dead?"  
      "Senbonzakura talked to me. He told me how to heal you."  
      "Impossible!"  
      "Yeah, I thought so too. He told me to push my reiatsu into your Saketsu to reseal it. It worked so he had me refill your missing reiatsu with my own to stimulate your healing."  
      Byakuya pursed his lips and considered what happened. He still didn't remember what occurred but he doubted that Renji would lie about this.  
      "The thing about this that has me worried is that my reiatsu mixed with yours at the deepest core of your soul. I think it was similar to how Rukia shared her powers with Ichigo." Renji finished. He slouched back into the chair, letting his body drape over it. Byakuya closed his eyes and focused on his reiatsu. It seemed a little unsteady, but otherwise normal. The only way to be sure of knowing if their reiatsu had truly mixed was to go into his inner world. Byakuya put aside his thoughts to respond to Renji.  
      "If that is exactly how it happened then it is similar but not the same. Rukia transferred her powers entirely into Ichigo, who had very little reiatsu at the time to mix with. His powers developed over time. What I believe happened that night was Tamashi getsugo. A soul binding." Byakuya said as he smoothed his yukata and bed sheets more. Renji knew he only fidgeted like that when he was upset.  
      "A soul binding? That sounds serious, Taicho." Renji gulped.  
      "Indeed. We need to inform Unohana-taicho of this. The sooner we can begin reversing, the better chance we have of it being successful." There was a knock on the door, then Rukia entered carrying a tray with a teapot and three tea cups. She sat it down on the small table near the lone chair and poured their cups. After passing the tea out, she sat down on the arm of the chair Renji was sitting in.  
     "So, were you able to figure out what happened?"Rukia asked as she sipped her tea. Byakuya held the teacup in his hands enjoying the warmth in his palms. Tea always seemed to calm the captian, even when he wasn't outwardly stressed.  
      "Yes, but I need to speak to Unohana-taicho more about it. Renji, can you go and find her?" Byakuya asked over his cup. Renji nodded, knocked back his cup of tea, then rose and left to find her. The siblings sat in silence and drank their tea. Rukia sensed her brother's stress but said nothing. He returned a few minutes later with the healer in tow.  
      "Abarai-fukutaicho tells me you have something important to tell me?" Unohana asked with her hands folded in front of her. Byakuya rested his cup in his lap and asked Rukia to to excuse them for a few moments. Once she left, Renji recounted how his taicho came to be to be injured.  
      "What we believe happened was Tamashi getsugo. What's more is it was my zanpakuto that instructed Renji in the procedure." Byakuya said finally. If Unohana was startled she hid it well. The 4th taicho thought about it for a few moments then picked up the raven's chart again.  
      "Tamashi getsugo would certainly explain why neither of you have a clear memory of what happened that night. A thorough scan is in order though. We need to ascertain if the binding is permanent." Unohana replied thoughtfully. She went back to the door and cracked it. She instructed a passerby to find Kotetsu-fukutaicho. After a few minutes, Kotetsu-fukutaicho entered the room and the healers started gathering their equipment for the scan.  
      "Alright, Kuchiki-taicho, please lay back and cover your lap with the sheet then open your yukata." Unohana instructed with a gentle smile. Byakuya hesitated then did as he was told. Nakedness made the raven uncomfortable. The 4th captain and lieutenant stood on either side of Byakuya's bed and placed their hands on his stomach. A soft green glow or reiatsu emanated from his middle and his skin warmed with the energy. Byakuya's lids closed and he waited for what he prayed was good news. Renji, on the other hand, eyed the ladies nervously. As the scan went deeper into his abdomen a flash of Renji leaning over him and the man's red hair framing his face zinged through Byakuya's mind. He scrunched his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead and tried to hold the image in his mind.  
      "What is it, Kuchiki-taicho?" Unohana asked but stayed focused on completely the scan.  
      "I think I remembered something from the night of the attack, but it was so brief that I'm not sure what it was." Byakuya sighed and returned his hands to his sides. The scan concluded a few minutes and Kotetsu gathered the scanning equipment up and left. Byakuya took the opportunity to close his yukata and pull the sheet up. Unohana recorded the results and gripped the chart with both hands.  
      "Kuchiki-taicho, you are a very lucky man. Not many people can survive having their Saketsu fractured and live to tell the tale. However, you will still have some side effects of the Tamashi getsugo. Now because Abarai-fukutaicho repaired your Saketsu with his own reiatsu you will need regular infusions in order for your Saketsu to finish healing. Once your Saketsu is fully healed you shouldn't need any additional infusions, but because the procedure was modified to reseal your Saketsu instead of fully binding it with Abarai-fukutaicho's we are unsure of any additional complications. It is probable that there will always be a trace of his reiastu in yours, but most likely, it will not effect you negatively." Renji released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Byakuya sat still, his face fixed in a thoughtful expression.  
      "How long will the healing process take?" The red head asked for Byakuya, who seemed to be thinking hard on the issue. Unohana answered the question and directed her response at the pair.  
      "It's uncertain at the moment but, based off of the progress so far, it may be between 6 and 8 weeks. During the healing time, you must watch how much reiatsu you use. Bankai is out of the question for the time being. I believe that the use of your bankai will likely halt or even reverse the healing progress." Unohana answered. Renji seemed to be taking the news well. He was relieved that the binding was not permanent. Byakuya finally looked up from his thoughts.  
     "How will we transfer the reiatsu?" He asked. Unohana took a deep breath and let it out.  
     "That is the difficult and delicate part. The only way to transfer reiatsu safely and quickly enough is for the two of you to have sex."  
      Renji, who had refilled his cup and was sipping from it at the time, sputtered and coughed. Byakuya hardened his face. This was way out of his comfort zone.  
      "What the hell?!" Renji shot up from his seat. He began to pace the room while Unohana explained.  
      "Normally, the procedure for Tamashi getsugo is quite involved. It was a cornerstone to royal and noble marriages long ago. After the marriage ceremony, the couple would fuse their reiatsu over time and make a permanent Tamashi getsugo. This would ensure that there was no infidelity in the union. Unfortunately, because their souls were fused together, if one died so did the other. It was fazed out due to how often ruling families were left with no one to take the throne. I'm not sure how a Zanpakuto came to know the steps that needed to be taken either but I would ask him. Perhaps it is instinctual to preserve the life of its wielder at any cost. At any rate, intercourse is the safest infusion method." Unohana gave them both a reserved smile.  
      "How often will we have to...infuse reiatsu?" Byakuya queried, straightening the sheet laying over his lap apprehensively. Renji, who at this point, was near hyperventilation and had taken his seat again. He held his head in his hands and attempted to rein in his racing mind.  
      "At least every three days, maybe more often depending on how you feel. Weakness can occur if you go for too long without one. I would recommend that you both go somewhere private for a few days while you work this through. I will advise Yamamoto-Sou-taicho of your medical leave." She made her way to the door. She opened and took a step through before turning back to the shocked men.  
      "If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to send a hell butterfly or come in if you are having any extended pain or weakness." She gave them one last reassuring look then slid the door closed.  
      The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Renji's mind was everywhere. _How the HELL am I supposed to have sex with my taicho? What will happen now? Will he have me transferred because of how awkward this will become? Am I even ok with this?_ Renji tried to steady his breathing. He didn't need to be passing out right now.  
      Byakuya kept he façade of calm and cool on the outside, but on the inside he was incredibly overwhelmed. Intimacy wasn't something that came easy to him, especially since Hisana's death. He had successfully cut off his romantic life when she passed and had not looked back on it since. It was hard enough getting over her with how the council was urging him to find a new wife. He couldn't even think about courting someone at the moment, much less having a physical relationship. But alas, he did not have a choice now. It was go through with it or die and Byakuya Kuchiki was much too stubborn to die just because he was scared. _It's only temporary and no one has to know but Renji, Unohana-taicho, Kotetsu-fukutaicho and I_. That thought made him feel a little better.  
With a decision made, Byakuya threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. The action seemed to pull Renji out of his stupor. He looked up into Byakuya's stormy eyes with question. _What did we get ourselves into, Taicho?_  
      "Come, Renji. We have arrangements to make." Byakuya straightened his obi then pulled on his tabi and waraji.  
      "Sir," Renji jumped out of his seat and placed the teacup back on the tray. The raven strode to the door but looked back when Renji didn't immediately follow. "Are you really okay with all of this?" His tone exposed just how unsure Renji was about the whole thing. Byakuya adverted his eyes away from his lieutenant and paused, his gaze clouded and distant.  
      "How I feel about it is of no consequence. It must be done."  
      "But, Taicho-" He began but Byakuya raised his hand and cut him off.  
      "We will discuss this later, for now lets attend to our duties." He said, settling the matter. They left the 4th barracks and returned to the 6th. After  arrangements were made to stay at the Kuchiki summer home located outside the Seireitei and the surrounding Rukongai, the pair packed for the trip. The squad was to be left in the care of the 3rd seat, Asami Nakamura. She wasn't keen on the idea of running the squad by herself, but after a pep talk from Renji she accepted. The pair departed in the early afternoon and both men knew they would return changed.


	2. Weird Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long for this update, my computer corrupted my almost finished chapter and I had to start over :/ Because these chapters are running so long I'm probably going to start doing my updates every other weekend. Leave me a comment on what you thought and thanks for reading!

                                                                                                                                                        **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated with it. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. This is a fan fiction written purely for enjoyment and I make no money from it.**                                        

                                                                XXXXX  
     The walk from the 6th division to Byakuya's family summer home was lonesome; both men were too tied up in their worries for talking. Byakuya was as calm and collected as usual and Renji trudged a few feet behind him, deep in thought. The journey through the 8th and 13th divisions were a blur. Even after they left the Seireitei and entered the Rukongai he rarely looked up from the ground in front of his feet. Renji was so distracted that he nearly ran into Byakuya's back before he noticed the man was stopped at the gates of the mansion where they were to stay.  
     As they moved up the path to the Kuchiki summer home, Renji knew the place was huge. A large stone wall surrounded most of the estate along with tall bamboo. Newly blooming sakura trees graced the large courtyard, the pink petals blowing in the soft breeze. The whole place just screamed Byakuya. When they entered the large foyer, Byakuya kicked off his waraji and padded to the first screen door. He pulled it back and sauntered into the sitting room. A kotatsu sat in the middle of the room and light tan tatami covered the floor. The walls on either end of the room were lined with books and Kuchiki valuables. Byakuya sat down and covered his legs in the warm blanket of the kotatsu. Renji followed suit and sat across from his taicho.  
     They rested in silence for several moments before the raven reached over and rang the bell for the servant. Since the Kuchiki's were so rich, they kept staff at all of their estates year-round. There was a knock and Byakuya called for them to enter. The screen opened to a small elderly attendant waiting at the opening. The raven order tea for them both and she disappeared with a bow, closing the screen behind her.  
     "Taicho, about earlier," Renji began nervously,"you seem really calm about the whole thing. To be honest, it kind of caught me off guard. Are you okay?" Byakuya regarded the question for a second.  
     "I am not pleased with what will inevitably will have to happen, but it's my duty to accept it." Byakuya said quietly.  
     "No, Taicho. I mean off the record. How do you actually feel? 'Cuz I'm scared shitless."Renji breathed a sigh of worry. The noble furrowed his brows and thought about it. He opened and closed his mouth searching for the correct word. Finally, he met Renji's gaze.  
     "I am capable of doing what I must but it...unnerves me." Byakuya tried to hide how uncomfortable the thought of intercourse with his subordinate made him. He, after all, had only ever had sex with his wife his entire life and even that phase of their relationship had been brief due to her illness. Intimacy was not familiar to the Kuchiki. Renji wanted more of an answer but knew better than to push the issue for the time being. The tea arrived interrupting their exchange. After they were served they were again left alone in silence.  
     Byakuya slouched and stared contemplatively into his teacup. The stress from the whole ordeal was building up and the worst part hadn't even happened yet. _Can I really do this? I know physically I can do it, but mentally? The raven drew a deep breath. It can't be that bad, right? It's not as though he is a stranger. I trust Renji with my life. It shouldn't be so hard to trust him with something like this._  Renji coughed pulling Byakuya out of his thoughts. He looked as though he was going to ask a question then frowned and muttered a 'never mind'. Byakuya knew that Renji must be taking this hard. After all, it was definitely a shock to him.  
      _I wonder what exactly about all of this 'unnerves' him? Is it the fact that our souls are basically joined like a married couples or is it the prospect of sex with me? I wish there was a good way to discuss this without him getting pissed off at me. Hell, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll talk first_. Renji rubbed his eyes in frustration. He finished his tea and replaced the cup on the tray then stood and stretched. He needed some air.  
     "Whats through here?"He motioned toward the door on the opposite side of the room from where they entered. Renji already knew what was behind the door, or at least what he expected to be there; he could hear birds chirping and singing beyond the screen.  
     "The gardens," Byakuya rose and went to the door, forgetting his usual cold demeanor."it's not as nice as the one back at the estate but it has it's own personality." The raven pulled open the screen revealing a serene garden with thick, freshly-mowed grass stretching to the back fence. Sakura trees in full bloom dotted the space and created shadows along the ground. A koi pond with a babbling fountain sat off to one side near the fence. The red head whistled through his teeth.  
     "It is pretty nice." Renji said then tugged his tabi off and dropped them by the door. He then stepped off onto the grass, leaving Byakuya standing in the doorway. He squished his toes in the cool blades then strode to one of the trees. He plopped down with his back to the trunk and waved the raven over. Byakuya begrudgingly removed his tabi also then padded over to his lieutenant and stood over him. Renji smile up at him then patted the ground next to his leg but the older man stood still.  
     "Come on, taicho. It's too nice out to be stuck inside." Renji pleaded. Byakuya huffed and took a seat next to the red head. The pair sat and let the silence stretch out between them. Renji took the time to think of a way to breach the subject of later that night, while Byakuya was fixated on a question. He worked it over and over in his brain. Finally, the raven couldn't stand it any longer. _I might as well ask, he can't read minds._  
     "Renji," Byakuya muttered quietly couldn't bring himself to look at the other man as he spoke."have you ever been with a man before?" His cheeks burned pink as he waited for Renji's response. The red head gave him a honest look of surprise at the question then smiled shyly.  
     "Um, well, yes and no. It was when I was still with the 11th. There was a birthday party for Yumichika and from what I remember I drank half my weight in sake. I was trashed and I woke up the next morning in bed with Ikkaku. He was cool about it though. We just chalked it up to bad drinking decisions and acted like it never happened." Renji laughed and rubbed his neck again. He flushed a color similar to Byakuya's. The raven digested what Renji told him before he spoke again.  
     "I'm afraid that I only have the basic idea of it. That's not much of a comfort." He admitted. The raven picked a fallen sakura bloom from the grass and acted like he was studying it closely.  
     "No, its not really. I don't have much experience other than one drunken night that I barely remember and Yumichika's stories, though he would be the one to ask." Renji added then scooted his bottom away from the tree and leaned back on his palms.  
     "So, Ayasegawa really is gay? Not that I couldn't figure it out but I thought it was more so people would underestimate him in battle."  
     "No, he's gay, but I do think he plays it up some. He's a princess, sure, but he's no queen." Renji chuckled and Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement.  
     The longer the captain remained in the red head's company, the more he let his air of superiority slip. Even if the situation between them was awkward, Renji had a relaxing aura that Byakuya couldn't help but let his guard down around. Renji was easy-going where he was firm and unyielding, but it hadn't always been that way. When Renji first joined the 6th he was hot-headed and crude. Byakuya loathed his demeanor and would, in turn, attempt to provoke him so he could lay on a punishment. When Renji complained about the never-ending paperwork, Byakuya would tell him to shut it and pile on a few extra pages just to spite him. Their work relationship had only improved over the last few years due to Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo threw the Kuchiki's holier-than-thou attitude right in his face and no one had done that before. After he brought Byakuya down a few pegs, the raven became more tolerant of his lieutenant. Renji, who noticed the change in behavior, tried to act more respectful. Ichigo was just the catalyst the two needed to see eye-to-eye. Of course, with Ichigo, there was also trouble around every corner so fighting among themselves was just counterproductive.  
      As the pair forgot about the storm waiting on the horizon, they fell into a normal conversation. They told stories about their pasts and discussed training methods for the 6th's new recruits. Renji even cracked a few jokes that Byakuya pretended weren't funny. The raven relaxed more into Renji's company and joined him to stretch out on the grass. They laid in the shadows of the trees and chatted.  
     Renji was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon. It wasn't often that he got to spend uninterrupted time with his taicho. There was always something to do that would occupy their attention. With no distractions, Renji was beginning to see how the raven acted when not encumbered with responsibility. _He's actually pretty cool when he's not trying to be a dick. I swear half of his attitude problem is his position not his personality. If he was a regular guy from Rukongai and not a noble he wouldn't be as much of a stick in the mud. Maybe that's how I should treat him when we're alone. I bet it would drive him crazy at first but I think he'll warm up to it._  
     A breeze rushed through the garden, whipping Renji's hair about wildly. The red head tried to tame his hair several times before he huffed, twisted it roughly and tucked the ends under his back to control it. While he did this, Byakuya gazed at his unruly crimson locks.  
     There was still a nagging feeling that he should remember something like it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't grasp it. He began questioning why it was Renji's hair that triggered the sensation. W _hy is his hair so significant? Is it the color? The length? What is it?_ Byakuya's inner questions were cut off by a rather loud grumble from his stomach. Renji grinned and nudged him in the arm gently.  
     "Hungry, Byakuya?" Renji tested. He had never called the man by his first name to his face. It sounded strange rolling off his tongue. The raven bristled at the address but said nothing. _We might as well be on a first name basis, at least when we are alone._  
     "It is late and we skipped lunch so I suppose." Byakuya relented and leaned back up on his elbows. Renji smiled inwardly when the noble didn't object to his first name being used without an honorific. He jumped to his feet and offered the raven a hand to help him up. Byakuya took it and muttered arigato in thanks. Once they were back inside and seated at the kotatsu again they rang for the dinner. With dinner ordered they continued a discussion about Renji's training.  
     "How is your kido training going?" Byakuya queried.  
     "Much better after spending so much time at Urahara's. Tessai gave me a few lessons while I was there. My kido isn't blowing up in my face anymore so I'd call that an improvement."  
     "I didn't know you had him help with your kido training." Byakuya stated in stifled disbelief.  
     "Yeah, well, I got tired of not being able to keep up with you. I still can't use it very well without incantations but I can get all the way up into the 60's now."Renji boasted proudly. Kido training was his least favorite because he was terrible at it. It took precise reishi control and mental fortitude that he just didn't have in the heat of battle.  
     " Well, I can help you with it if you like. I am a kido master."Byakuya suggested. It was rare that he offered to train someone personally. Renji smiled and a faint blush ghosted over his cheeks.  
     "Thank you! That would be amazing." The red head beamed at the man.  
     "Think nothing of it. We can start tomorrow if you wish. There is a suitable training area not far away." He answered in cordial tone.  
     "Okay, that sounds good to me."  
     Dinner arrived a few minutes later and the pair dug in with a quick 'itadakimasu'. Skipping a meal had made the men ravenous. They finished the simple meal of grilled mackerel, beef and potato stew, miso soup and rice in record time. When they were finished and the dishes removed, they sat under the kotatsu and digested the food. After some time, Renji stood, stretched, and rubbed at his full belly.  
     "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Got any sake around here?" Renji asked. Byakuya nodded and went to retrieve a bottle. He returned with small ceramic jug and two bowls. The bowls were then filled to the rim with the clear liquor. Renji gave a fast kanpai and tossed the drink back. He then abruptly coughed and hissed as the liquid burned down his throat. Byakuya chuckled.  
     "I didn't get the chance to tell you that this is a special make. It's nearly twice as strong as most other sake." He smiled over his bowl as he took a small sip of his sake.  
"No kidding. That was rough." Renji laughed at himself then asked, "So, how long has it been since you got drunk, Byakuya?" He was genuinely curious. He couldn't picture the noble tipsy, much less three sheets to the wind.  
"I honestly don't recall. Years." He replied. Renji grinned widely at him. _This is going to be entertaining._  
     Two hours later, both men were sprawled out in the floor of the sitting room next to each other. The empty bottle of sake was tipped on its side, the two bowls sat haphazardly near the edge of the kotatsu. Renji's crimson hair was splayed on the tatami around his head like a halo. His shihakusho gaped in the front where he had tugged it open, complaining about being too hot. Byakuya had thought about loosening his yukata to lessen the stifling heat the silk was holding in but decided against it. He had a faint smile pulling at his eyes and lips and an alcohol blush across his nose.  
     "Renji, I think I drank too much. I can't sit up." The noble slurred and giggled as he attempted to make his body move. He tried again, making it halfway to sitting then groaned and laid back.          "Oh, I'm dizzy!" He threw his arm over his eyes, trying to still his reeling head.  
     "You okay?" Renji asked in nearly clear speech. Renji could hold his liquor much better than the noble could. He went to the bar every Saturday night with his friends and could drink most of them under the table. Byakuya moaned again when the vertigo kicked in. The red head dropped his hand on the top of the other's forearm and patted it comfortingly. "It'll stop spinnin' in a little bit." Renji left his hand on the man's arm, rubbing it over the skin there.  
     "I don't think I've ever drank this much." The noble said from under his arm.  
     "I know I have." Renji said regretfully. He resumed moving his fingertips on the soft skin, enjoying the sensation. Miraculously, the man hadn't noticed the gesture, or if he did, didn't say anything.  
     Byakuya almost didn't feel the feathery tingles Renji's touch left on his arm. As they moved, he became more aware of how warm it was, kind of pleasant and slightly abrasive. Feeling a little braver, Renji traced his fingers down the back of the raven's hand, then slipped his hand into Byakuya's.  
     "Renji-"The raven started, not sure if it was a warning or encouragement. He waited for an answer but did not move his hand. The calloused heat of the other's hand lulled him into submission. Byakuya molded his hand with Renji's and tightened his grip. He moved his arm so he could peer through his hair at his lieutenant.  
     "It's okay." The red head assured him.  
     "Okay." He whispered. Renji squeezed his hand.  
     "You're skin is really soft." He hummed and scooted closer to the noble. The noble didn't know what to say in response, so he said nothing. With only and inch or so of space between them, Byakuya could almost feel the heat radiating off the red head. He wanted more so he closed the remaining few inches and pushed his shoulder against Renji's muscular arm. They laid there in mutual silence, relishing the feel of their limbs pressed together. Then the red head rolled up onto his elbow and looked down upon Byakuya.  
     "How are ya feeling? Still dizzy?"  
     "A little, the room has mostly stopped spinning."  
     "Can you sit up?" Byakuya nodded. Renji used their already clasped hands and pulled the other man up.  
     "Ohhhh." The noble groaned as the blood rushed away from his head so he bowed it back down.  
     "You need some water." Renji decided and climbed to his feet. He gave Byakuya's hand one last squeeze then let go. He proceeded out the door then turned and said, "I'll be right back."  
Byakuya rubbed his head with both hands. A headache was beginning to settle around his temples. He couldn't even keep a whole thought in his head. _What was that? Ugh, how embarrassing. Stupid sake._ Renji returned with a tall glass of water and placed in the noble's unsteady hands.  
     "Come on, drink it. You'll feel better if you do." The red head encouraged. The other man still didn't move so he grasped the bottom of the glass and moved it to his mouth. When the cold rim touched Byakuya's lip, he realized just how thirsty he was. With Renji still guiding the cup, he tilted it back and gulped. After half the glass was gone, he finally took a deep breath.  
     "Ah, thank you." Byakuya said up to him. Renji offered his hand again.  
     "Let's see if you can stand." The red head suggested. The noble set the water down and took his hand again, blushing at the contact. When he got both feet on the ground he tested his balance. He swayed and over compensated then stumbled forward into his lieutenant. Renji swiftly caught the smaller man and steadied him against his chest.  
     "Whoa, I gotcha." He soothed. After the moment of closeness considered appropriate passed, Renji found himself unable to let the other man go. He kept his hands on either of Byakuya's arms and ran his thumbs over the silk of his yukata. The noble would have been uncomfortable if he weren't inebriated. In his drunken state, Renji's hands on him were nice, like a safety net when he could not trust himself to stand straight.  
     As the seconds ticked by, Renji examined the blushing raven. On a whim, he bent his head and put his chin on the top of his head and encased him in his arms. Byakuya remained still against the taller man. He breathed evenly and tried not to think about how it was his subordinate holding him. It slowly dawned on Renji how turned on he was becoming. He thought about pulling away and apologizing, but he remember this was exactly what was supposed to happen that night. Gathering what courage he had, the lieutenant pressed on.  
     Renji leaned in close, not quite touching his face to his taicho and breathed in his scent. Vanilla and sake laced with hints of citrus and evergreen filled his nose. He hesitantly nuzzled the crook of Byakuya's neck, taking more of his addicting smell in. The noble stood as taunt and motionless as he could in his state of drunkenness. He was unsure what to do with his body, so he let Renji take the lead.  
     "You smell so good. Like something from a bakery." The red head half-breathed half-slurred into Byakuya's neck.  
     "Please do not compare me to food. I don't know if I can handle the thought of food right now," The raven replied in a stern tone, but Renji could hear a hint of humor as he tried to hide. Renji nuzzled his nose higher up his neck and traced his lips just under the raven's ear. The movement on his sensitive skin caused a tremor of anticipation to run through him.  
     "Why not? You smell good enough to eat. I bet you taste just as good." Renji's husky voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine. His face, that was already flushed from the alcohol, burned a deeper shade of pink at the lewd comment. Byakuya tried to respond but Renji took his ear lobe in his teeth and all that came out of his mouth was an undignified groan.  
     Renji smiled deviously into the other man's neck. Byakuya's breath hitched as his lieutenant grazed over his pulse with his teeth. The sharp sensation was then dulled as he laved over it with his tongue. A wave of pleasure rolled through the noble's groin.  
     "Mmmmmm, I was right. You do taste good."  
Byakuya finally willed his body to move and snaked his hands tentatively around the red head's waist. He pulled the taller man closer and tilted his head to the side. Renji used the opportunity to kiss the base of the other man's throat. He skimmed his fingers up the column of muscle and up into the noble's hair. He scratched lightly at his scalp and gathered a handful of the silken locks. Byakuya's head began to swim with a mixture of arousal and alcohol buzz.  
      _Oh, god. That feels so good._  
     The more Renji touched his taicho, the more intoxicating the feeling became. He knew that if they hadn't been drinking and Byakuya's life depended on it that it would never happen. That being said, it did little to effect the arousal that the noble was causing him.  
     "God, you're so beautiful."Renji whispered against porcelain skin.  
"Men are not beautiful." Byakuya retorted as Renji played with his hair, looping his fingers though it.  
"Well you are,"Renji lifted his face from Byakuya's throat and faced him,"besides, beauty's in the eye of the beholder."  
     "Very well, but I prefer the term handsome. Beautiful sounds too feminine." Byakuya said indignantly. Renji chuckled and nodded. He looked down at the man in his arms and regarded his face. He had mussed hair, flushed skin, and a thrumming pulse. No one had ever looked more attractive to Renji, male or female. It was strange, he would have never thought that until this moment. Then his eyes descended to his parted lips.They looked so delectable and Renji couldn't resist dipping his head down for a taste.  
     Byakuya froze the second the red head's lips met his. Not out of disgust, but out of fear. He had forgotten what kissing felt like. When Renji slanted his lips harder against his, the noble took the hint and kissed back. The kiss was gentle and languid, their lips gliding with feathery softness. When the need for air arose, the two parted and rested their foreheads together.  
     "Let's go to bed." Renji suggested huskily. A feeling of apprehension rushed over Byakuya. _Bed? Already?_ He forced his fear back in place when Renji threaded his fingers in his. The noble gazed up at the other man. His expression was honest and longing. The last few walls of his resistance obliterated at the view.  
   "Yes, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to give you a reason to come back! Let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	3. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I moved and have been feeling under the weather but now I'm back and so are the updates! Warning: There is lemon in this chapter, you're welcome :)

     Byakuya's heart was pounding as they made their way to the master suite. Not so much out of fear, but more out of nervous anticipation. _This is really happening? Okay, breathe_. He took a deep breath and squeezed Renji's hand. The red head looked back at him and smiled gently. Byakuya was glad that he was drunk; sober this would be a near impossible task. His pride and anxiety would have him withdrawing from the other man, but a haze floated through his mind, calming him.

     When they reached he door, Renji pulled it open and tugged the raven inside. As the door slid closed behind him, the red head turned and took the other man into a snug embrace. Byakuya hugged him closer and pressed his face into the opening of his shihakusho. He inhaled in the essence of Renji's scent. A woodsy smell with the slightly sour hint of sweat permeated his skin, though it was not unpleasant. It was pure Renji. The Byakuya nuzzled the skin with his nose before pushing his face more into the man's neck. Renji relaxed and enjoyed the warm breath against his neck. When the noble blinked his eyelashes brushed against the red head's sensitive skin and caused him to shudder.

     "That tickles." Renji murmured.

     "Sorry." He said offhandedly then turned his mouth to his skin. At first he was only brave enough to brush his lips lightly, but when Renji's breath hitched, he kissed under his jaw with more confidence. He mouthed little wet kisses up from his jaw to his ear, then across his face to press his lips to Renji's.

     The kiss was soft at first, then it turned more passionate. Renji ran his tongue over the nobles bottom lip asking for entrance. When he didn't respond to the request, he nipped at it, causing him to gasp. Renji, ever the opportunist, delved his tongue into the man's hot cavern. Their tongues swirled around each other, pulling a low groan from Byakuya.

     Keeping their lips pressed together, Renji maneuvered the him to stand on the futon while his hands went to the man's obi. He finally got the knot loosened enough to push the heavy silk down his shoulders. When it slipped down far enough, Byakuya pulled his arms from it, leaving the top portion of the garment hanging from the obi around his waist. The lieutenant then stepped back for a moment to do the same then resumed kissing his captain. Renji knelt and the he followed, never breaking the hungry kiss.

      Byakuya ran his hands over the heated flesh of Renji's chest and shoulders, then hooked his arms behind his head to deepen the kiss. When they had first started kissing he felt awkward but now that he in the heat of it he wanted more. The Renji moved his hands to Byakuya's back and used his blunt fingernails to draw goosebumps from his skin, causing him to let out a heady moan.

      Renji traced his fingers from Byakuya's back down to the his bottom and cupped it, pulling their groins together. He felt the hardness of Byakuya's member through the layers of fabric and moaned internally. _At least I know he is enjoying himself_. The noble bucked his hips against Renji's causing more delicious friction.

     "Oh, Renji." He groaned as he was picked up and draped over the red head's lap. With his legs settled on either side of Renji's thighs, their erections were pressed to each other. In one swift move, Renji rolled Byakuya over on his back and loomed over him. The motion surprised him and when he landed with Renji over him he stared up with wide eyes.  
  
     He looked stunning. His wild crimson hair hung around his face and shoulders, framing it like a lion's mane.The tattoos over at his eyebrows that continued down his neck and chest, across his abdominals and disappeared below his obi and hakama. His muscles that stretched over his lithe frame were well defined but not bulky.The confidence in which he moved put Byakuya at ease.

     Renji bent his head to kiss Byakuya again, then trailed kisses from his lips to his collar bone, where he stopped to bite it gently. He continued down to one of his pert nipples and flicked it with his tongue.

     "Ha-ah!" Byakuya cried out, the pleasure sharp. Renji continued to assault the nub, and brought his other hand up to pinch at the other. The noble was swimming in the new sensation, wave after wave rolling straight to his ever hardening cock. He thrust his arousal up at the red head and rubbed it along his stomach while Renji's lay hard against his thigh.

     After his nipples were pink and erect, Renji moved further down, his tongue leaving a wet trail to his navel. He dipped into it leisurely, making Byakuya shiver. When he reached the obi, Renji looked up expectantly, asking for permission. The raven blushed harder and nodded his head. The red head quickly untied the obi and brushed the gather material out of the way, leaving Byakuya naked save for his fundoshi that sat low on his hips.

     Renji mouthed the hot skin from one hip bone to the other as his fingers slowly pulled the ties of the last garment loose. When the cold air hit Byakuya's manhood, he sucked air in through his teeth. He looked down the plane of his body to the man and brushed his fingers through the red locks. Renji sat up on his heels and looked down on the nude noble, trailing his eyes from his red face, down his creamy chest, to his exposed manhood. He tentatively coursed his hand from his abs to the base of Byakuya's erection.

     When Renji grabbed him, Byakuya's eyes rolled back and he let out a grunt. The red head flashed him a hungry smirk and took a firm grip on him and moved up towards the tip. He slowly worked the raven's shaft from top to bottom in a unhurried pace while his other hand drew lazy patterns on the man's inner thigh. Byakuya was in heaven. He squirmed under the grip of his lieutenant. It was different than his own hand but it was exciting and new.

     "Is this okay?" Renji asked, never pausing his ministrations. His hold on him was firm and with every up-stroke he pressed his thumb into the slit of Byakuya's member, making the noble was tremble beneath him. The blush on the nobles face burned intensely down his neck and to his chest.

     "Y-yes." He moaned and blushed ever deeper. On a whim, Byakuya sat up and slammed him mouth into Renji's. The kiss was urgent and sloppy but neither cared. Byakuya let his hands roam over Renji's chest and down to his obi, where he quickly untied it. When the fabric slithered down his back and gathered on the back of his calves, Byakuya moved his hand to cup the man's insistent length through his pants. The lieutenant groaned into the kiss and pushed harder into the nobles hand, making his own hand move faster over his captain's manhood.

     Renji resumed kissing down the raven's body, nipping at his erect nubs, then descended to the patch of black hair above his member. With one hand on the base, the red head brushed his lips over the velvety skin of the head earning a gasp from Byakuya. He then engulfed him in one motion, causing the man to arch his back and thrust into the heat of Renji's mouth. He worked his length up and down while the noble tossed his head back and forth in pleasure.

     "Oh, god. So good." Byakuya mewled and gripped a handful of crimson hair. Renji bobbed his head slowly, up and down, keeping a constant suction on the noble's member. He began to move his hand in time with his mouth, causing Byakuya to quiver.

     "Ah, Ren-ji." He managed to get out between gasps. While Byakuya was distracted with pleasure, Renji pulled three fingers from his free hand into his mouth to wet them, then slipped them down to the raven's entrance. He teased the puckered skin lightly with his forefinger before pressing gently into it. He retracted when he felt the man tense then pressed again when the muscles relaxed. Renji continued the back and forth motion until his finger was sunk in to the second knuckle. Renji lifted his mouth from Byakuya and searched his face for signs of distress.

     "Does this hurt?" Renji asked quietly, still wiggling his digit within him.

     "No, it's fine. Just weird." Byakuya whispered back, his eyes clenched shut and blushing madly. Renji engulfed him again and continued suckling his member as he added a second finger. Byakuya hissed at the burn of the intrusion. Renji looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

     Once the second finger was in with the first, he began to scissor them. When Byakuya's muscles tensed around his fingers Renji hummed around his length. Each time the raven clenched in pain, he stepped up the pleasure to relax him again. It wasn't long before Renji had three fingers working in and out, brushing against his prostate, and Byakuya was trembling on the edge of release.

     He tried to push Renji's mouth off of him but the red head would not stop. Instead he sucked harder and rubbed against his prostate furiously. Byakuya groaned as he released into his lieutenant's mouth, his eyes clenched tight as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Renji swallowed his essence and released him with a pop.

     While Byakuya basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, Renji rolled to his feet, fully shed his shihakusho, and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant from his bag the attendants had placed in the a joined room. _I'm glad I remembered to pack this_. He settled again between Byakuya's legs and smiled down on the man. _He truly is beautifu_ l.

     Renji leaned over Byakuya and pressed his lips to his in a long, languid kiss. When the kiss ended, he nuzzled under the raven's jaw, earning a shiver from him. Renji flicked the lube bottle open and poured a generous amount into his palm, closed the bottle, and tossed it over his shoulder. His neglected member was hard and aching as he smeared the oil over it.

     "You ready?" Renji asked as he scooted closer to Byakuya's bottom.

     "I think so, are you?" He responded quietly, his breath coming in shallow pants in anticipation. Renji blushed, smiled and nodded. When his length finally touched Byakuya's heated skin, Renji jolted and took a breath to steady himself. Once the tip found the man's entrance, it was all he could do to keep from plunging in to the hilt. Renji pushed gently and the head slid in with little resistance.

     "Ah." He sighed, the tight heat enveloping him. Byakuya seemed uncomfortable, but not totally in pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he bit his lip. Inch by inch, Renji stroked in and out until he was fully seated in Byakuya.

     "You okay?" Renji asked nervously and made sure to keep still. Byakuya open his eyes to peer up at the red head.

     "Yes." He answered with a breathy sigh. Renji held his position within his captain and leaned down to pull him into a passionate kiss. It was full of energy, their tongues slid over each other but neither fought for dominance, that could be saved for another time. When Renji withdrew his lips, Byakuya gave him a dreamy smile  
.  
     "Okay, you can move now." Byakuya whispered timidly.

     Renji withdrew slowly. When only the tip remained in him, he carefully thrust back in and moaned at the unyielding heat within Byakuya.

     "Oh, Byakuya." Renji gasped.

     He kept moving at the same languorous pace- in, out, in, out. Renji felt as though he was being pulled and pushed, like two magnets oscillating against one another. The more he moved, the more the fire of arousal threatened to overtake him, to send him into an animalistic state, but he fought hard to restrain himself for Byakuya's sake. The look of surprised bliss on the raven's face every time he moved deeper and deeper into his body was enough to make Renji hold back, for his pleasure.

      The discomfort that Byakuya felt at first was steadily fading with each thrust of Renji's hips. God. I never knew it would be like this. Amazing. He's amazing. When Renji brush against his prostate for the first time, Byakuya nearly arched off the bed. The zing of arousal was sharp like lightening as it coursed straight to his groin.

     "Do that again."Byakuya begged. Renji grinned down at him and repeated it only with more force. He hit his prostate dead on and Byakuya saw stars.

     "Ah!" He yelped.

     Renji angled his hips so he could better rub the sensitive gland with every stroke and sped up. The raven's cries of pleasure were coming fast, as was his climax. Renji knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer, but it didn't look like Byakuya was going to either. The red head furrowed his brows in concentration as he pulled the man's legs up and over his shoulders and increased his tempo again. He was pounding into his captain, finally letting his lust free.

     His peak was fast approaching so he took Byakuya's erection into his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The noble moaned wantonly and urged his hips to meet Renji's. A few strokes later and Byakuya let out a low groan and came in his lieutenant's hand. When his inner muscles slammed down on Renji, the friction became too much as Byakuya quivered around him with his orgasm. Renji grunted and thrust one more time, spilling his seed deep within the raven.

     It was in this moment that they felt something, like a tiny spark of electricity deep within their conscience. They locked eyes and stared with expressions of confusion. They knew they both felt it. The feeling continued to flicker at the back of their heads, growing stronger, sending tingling sensations down their intimately joined bodies. Then, all at once, a trance fell over the pair and their eyes glazed over. Visions flashed through each of their minds, not of themselves, but of the other.

    Renji was whisked through Byakuya's past. A sad childhood filled with anger and confusion. Then his teen years training with Yoruichi followed by his days in the academy. The briefest flash of Hisana smiling up at him from her sick bed. Her grave. Dark, lonely days spent in the sunny garden. His promotion to captain. Adopting Rukia. It all zipped by so fast until the last image came to Renji. A vision of himself on the first day he joined the 6th squad as lieutenant and red hair.

     Byakuya watched as Renji's life passed before his eyes. Hungry days in Inuzuri with Rukia, doing what they had to survive. His teen years spent defending his friends and failing. A dark room with no windows. Joining the academy. Almost dying in the world of the living with Shuuhei and Momo. Rukia leaving and his yearning to defeat Byakuya. Joining the Gotei 13. Becoming a lieutenant.

    When the visions abruptly stopped it was all Renji could do to not immediately drop onto Byakuya's chest. They panted heavily, both pale as a sheet. When Renji finally found the energy he pulled away carefully and laid next to Byakuya, Sleep weighed down on them like a thick blanket. Neither could move or speak, instead they watched each other until they succumbed to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, any suggestions, or what I need to work on as this work is not beta'd.


End file.
